robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rambot
Rambot was a heavyweight robot which competed exclusively in Series 4 of Robot Wars. Rambot showed plenty of aggression in its heat eliminator, but the judges did not believe the aggression was well controlled, and it was therefore eliminated against Behemoth and Arnold, Arnold Terminegger. In Series 6, the team returned to Robot Wars with Double Trouble, which reached the second round. Design Rambot was a long, back robot, wedge-shaped in design, with a very low total height. It had a small lifting plate with spikes as its weapon, and was invertible. Rambot was armoured in aluminium and padded in titanium plates, but was partially stuck together with glue. It had a lot of speed at 20mph, due to its modified Bosch engines, which combined with its low wedge shape well, although this made Rambot hard to control. The robot took seven months to build. It also featured a picture of a sheep's head on it. Robot History Series 4 In the first round of the Fourth Wars, Rambot was placed up against Arnold, Arnold Terminegger and the number six seeds Behemoth. Rambot remained outside the opening conflict, only landing a minor attack on Arnold, Arnold Terminegger. It rammed its opponents, righting Arnold when it was immobile. Rambot crashed around the sidewalls during its attacks, slipping effortlessly beneath Sergeant Bash at one point as he shot fire from his flamethrower. Later, Rambot ran onto the scoop of Behemoth and was flipped twice in quick succession. It showed poor control as it attempted to strike its opponents, slamming itself into the arena side walls repeatedly. Behemoth then got one last flip on Rambot as cease was called for the battle to go to a judges' decision. In what proved to be a very close decision, the judges put Behemoth and Arnold, Arnold Terminegger through, eliminating Rambot from the competition. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 1 Series Record Outside Robot Wars Rambot made a one-off competitive appearance at the Debenham Robot Rumble 2000, where it lost to VenoM after being flipped at least once. Rambot's second battle was against Humphrey, but Rambot lost after becoming stuck under the arena wall. This eliminated Rambot from the competition. Trivia *Although Rambot was named after rams, the male sheep, rambots would later become a term popularised by Team Tornado, referring to any robot which uses a wedge or brute force as its primary weapon. *During Double Trouble's appearance in Series 6, Rambot's appearance in Series 4 was not mentioned at all. *Like Double Trouble, Rambot's loss involved a former or future semi-finalist. *Team Challenge was one of only two teams from Hertfordshire to win a battle. The other was Team Make Robotics. **Both teams fought each other in Series 4. Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots from Hertfordshire Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Robots with Spikes Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots to appear in Battle Cards Pack 2 Category:Robots which debuted in Series 4 Category:Robots which lost their only battle Category:Robots which only fought in Series 4 Category:Robots with cameo appearances in Series 5 Category:Articles in need of rewriting